DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summades of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this descdption, as is, wilt become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Specific Aims: Develop a complete pre-production MRCT system. To accomplish this goal, the specific aims are to develop the following: 1) optimized reflection target with LED back lighting; 2) electro-optics assembly; 3) optical head mechanical frame; 4) optical head enclosure; 5) system software; 6) mechanical interface to off-the-shelf manipulator; 7) calibration fixture and software. We will also evaluate performance of the system with test objects. Health Relatedness: Provide more accurate anterior surface measurements needed for research and vision intervention techniques that correct higher-order aberrations. Methods: The project incorporates a novel reflection target design, reconstruction algorithm, and a high- resolution digital camera. We refer to this new system as the muti-resolution corneal topographer (MRCT) because the reflection target employs color sinusoidal profiles that provide three simultaneous multiple- resolution ring images. Technological Innovation: The MRCT system represents a new way surface that will be more robust and accurate than other commedcally Our approach is a technological innovation over traditional reflection color sinusoidal ring target to acquire multiple-resolution ring images PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Sarver and Associates, Inc. 1020 Wild Elm Street Celebration, FL 34747 of measuring the anterior corneal available corneal topography systems. target methods in that it incorporates a (9, 17, and 33 rings) in a single exam. KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Sarver. Edwin J. Sawer and Associates, Inc. Applegate, Raymond A. University of Houston, College of Optometry Liu, David D. in the format shown below. Role on Project PI Optics consultant Ophthalmic systems and software consultant Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Onlv. See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ) Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not usa suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal InvesUgatodProgram Director (Last, First, Middle): Sawer, Edwin Jay The name of the principal investigatodprogram director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT